So The Snake Fell In Love With The Lion
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Ginny Weasley is about to start Hogwarts. Everyone knows she'll be in Gryiffindor. But when she unexpectedly meets 2 Slytherins Ginny realises that there is more to life than what her family told her and there is more to Harry Potter than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**So the Snake fell in love with the Lion**

Those Twilight fans will probably recognise the title as I nicked it off Twilight.

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do

Ginny Weasley tried not to show her nerves as she waved goodbye to her mum as the train pulled out of the station. Ron had already skulked off to find his best mate Dean Thomas and that Irish boy Seamus something. Percy was swaggering around lauding over the little kids like herself-the prat- and Fred and George had escaped to find Lee Jordan. So she'd been left all alone. Typical.

It was an hour in and she'd just started to resign herself to being along on her journey to Hogwarts for the first time when the carriage door slid open and two of the people thought she'd be least likely to see stepped in. The taller one had slicked back blonde hair, sharp features and grey eyes. She instantly recognised him as Draco Malfoy, not even factoring in all Ron's moaning over the summer about him. The second,. Smaller boy had an air of authority around him, despite the fact that he was only just taller than Ginny and thin as a stick. He has messy back hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

On his forehead was a very famous lightning bolt scar.

It was all Ginny could do to stop her mouth falling open in surprise as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stepped into her carriage and took a seat opposite her.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry with an easy smile,' holding out a hand. Ginny's eyes flicked to the Slytherin crest of his robes and a little voice that sounded like Ron's in her head whispered _**traitor.**_

She took the hand.

'Ginny Weasley,' she replied and she saw Malfoy's lips curl slightly but he stayed silent.

Harry just smiled brilliantly at her.

'It's nicer to meet you Gin. I hope you don't mind if we sit here.' Ginny shook her head. 'Excellent. Since you were all alone we decided to come and see how you were. I had a feeling you weren't an idiotic Gryffindor like your brother.'

'I am going to be a Gryffindor' exclaimed Ginny angrily. She was going to be a Gryffindor just like all her brothers!

'But what Gryffindor shakes a Slytherin's hand?' asked Harry silkily. 'You, my dear, would do well in Slytherin.'

'I—' stuttered Ginny in surprise. She wasn't going to be a Slytherin, was she?

'It must be hard, being the youngest,' added Malfoy. 'Haven't you ever wanted to outstrip your brothers, to prove that you're not just some little girl?' Cautiously Ginny nodded, her father's words of being cautious around Malfoys deeply ingrained. 'Well there you have it then.'

'Slytherin isn't a house of Dark Wizards and witches Gin,' said Harry softly, persuasively. 'It's a house of ambition.'

'But what about…?'

'The Dark lord?' finished Malfoy. 'Not all the Slytherin's are Dark and not all the Gryffindors are Light.'

'Are we what you expected? What you'd heard from your brothers?' asked Harry gently and Ginny didn't know why they were making such an effort with her. Was this some form of revenge against Ron?

'No,' she conceded reluctantly. 'You don't seem evil…'

Harry laughed.

'I'm twelve Gin. I'm much too young to be evil.'

Ginny blinked.

Harry glanced out the compartment door, then back at Ginny.

'Think about what we've said Gin, follow your heart and mind, not the expectations of your family. You can be great. You just have to want it.'

With that he stood and left, Malfoy following obediently after him.

Ginny stared after them. What was that all about?

She was broken out of her musings as the compartment door opened and a dazed looking blonde girl with radishes hanging from her ears waltzed in and took the recently vacated seats.

'I'm Luna by the way. Lovegood,' the girl announced.

'Ginny Weasley,' she replied.

Luna smiled and Ginny smiled back.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Trembling with nerves Ginny walked side-by-side with Luna down to the boats. This was it; she was really here!

'No more than four to a boat,' shouted a tall, scary looking man. She knew from her brother's letters that this was Hagrid, a good, kind person. He still; looked scary though.

Ginny got into a boat with Luna, followed by a small blonde boy clutching a camera and a tiny girl ho looked to be no more than eight. The girl stayed silent but unfortunately the boy decided to chatter through what should have been a wondrous moment.

'—I was ever so happy when I got my letter and this is just so exciting! I can't wait! I've heard that there are ghosts and monsters and—'

Ginny tuned him out. She was not going in the same house as him.

'Everyone mind your heads,' shouted Hagrid.

Instantly Ginny ducked. The Irritating boy who had announced himself as Colin somewhere ion the midst of all his chatter, was suddenly silenced as he failed to hear Hagrid and hit his head on the low rock ceiling. Ginny rolled her eyes as the boy started blabbering again. Could nothing keep him quiet?

Getting out of the boats Ginny clung tightly to Luna, who seemed totally unfazed by the anticipation that was clearly building among the students. They trooped up the hill to a high door, before Hagrid knocked.

There was no doubting who the stern woman who opened the door was. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and soon to be head of her own house.

Unless…had what Harry and Malfoy said been true? She couldn't be a Slytherin…could she?

Ginny found herself being herded along with the others students and after a brief stint in an ante-chamber they were entering the Great Hall. How would they be sorted? None of her family would say and Luna didn't know.

This was crazy!

McGonagall brang out an old hat and a stool. Ginny sagged with relief as she listened to its song. She only had to try on the hat! Thank Merlin!

McGonagall started with the A's and Ginny realised that since she was W she would have to wait until nearly the end. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. What if the hat refused to sort her and she became the first Weasley to be unable to go to Hogwarts. What if….?

'Creevey, Colin.'

The irritating boy with the camera scampered up to the front, before being promptly sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny groaned; she'd have to share a house with him? Just great. That was if she got into Gryffindor.

Of course she would. She had to.

'Lovegood, Luna!'

Ginny whispered good luck to her new friend as she glided over to the hat. After a long pause the hat sorted her into Ravenclaw. Ginny clapped enthusiastically. If she couldn't be a Gryffindor then maybe she could be a Ravenclaw.

More and more names until finally—

'Weasley, Ginevra!'

Taking a deep breath she made her way up to the hat, trying not to panic as the dark folds obscured her eyes.

_**Well, well, well, what have we here? Another Weasley…yet a different one. How interesting.**_

_Gryffindor, please._

Ginny got the feeling the hat was laughing at her.

_**Gryffindor, my dear girl? Oh no, you may be a Weasley but you are no Gryffindor.**_

_Ravenclaw then?_

_**Maybe…maybe not.**_

There was a long pause before the hat shouted out its answer, the one word Ginny had been both dreading and hoping to hear.

'SLYTHERIN!'__


End file.
